Today
by AkinaJung
Summary: Kita pasti bahagia. Aku yang tidak sabar melihat dirimu mengenakan gaun pengantin itu. Cincin ini akan semakin indah melingkar di jarimu. Kita akan bahagia.. karena hari ini. Ya.. hari ini..


Kita pasti bahagia…

Benar kan?

Ya pasti…

Karena hari ini..

Hari ini..

.

.

.

**Today**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

.

Aku berdiri tegak memerhatikan bayangan di depanku. Bayangan diriku sendiri yang sudah berpakaian sangat rapi. Selagi aku membenarkan letak dasiku kini,aku menarik singkat sudut bibir tipisku.

Tersenyum samar pada bayanganku sendiri.

Pikiranku melayang mengenang pada saat kebersamaan kita. Perutku tergelitik geli hingga diriku terkekeh kecil. Dirimu, si gadis banyak bicara yang mengganggu ketenangan seorang Uchiha bahkan hingga hari ini. Aku menghela napasku kemudian menggeleng singkat.

Segera aku mengambil kotak beludru merah yang terletak di atas meja di kamarku ini. Aku tidak sabar melihat dirimu yang pasti sangat cantik hari ini. Gaun putih susu yang kau kenakan. Rambut merah muda panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai. Wajah cantikmu yang tersenyum di altar nanti. Sungguh aku benar-benar tak sabar melihatnya.

Karena kita pasti bahagia..

Benar kan?

Karena hari ini..

Hari ini..

Diriku melangkah menuju gereja tempat pernikahan ini dilangsungkan. Tanganku yang berada di dalam saku celana panjang berwarna hitam yang ku kenakan menggenggam erat kotak merah itu. Kotak beludru berisi sepasang cincin yang salah satunya akan kau kenakan sebentar lagi. Aku yakin jika cincin ini pasti terlihat semakin indah saat melingkar di jarimu.

Orang-orang di sini memerhatikanku dengan penuh senyuman seakan aku adalah aktor utama dalam pertunjukan drama. Semua menyalamiku dan memelukku erat. Kehadiranku sepertinya sangat dinantikan. Aku tertawa kecil dalam hati.

Segera saja aku menuju altar. Di sana,kau berdiri dengan gaun cantikmu. Kau tersenyum padaku. Mata indahmu menyipit menciptakan lengkungan manis. Pipimu bersemu merah menatapku. Tanpa bisa ku cegah,aku membalas senyummu walau singkat.

Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Ku rogoh saku celanaku. Kotak merah itu kini berada di tanganku.

Kita pasti bahagia…

Hari ini…

Semuanya akan dimulai..

Hari ini…

Aku menatapmu juga kotak merah ini bergantian. Segera aku berikan kotak berisikan sepasang cincin ini pada laki-laki yang telah berdiri di sampingmu.

"Terima kasih,Sasuke. Aku sangat ceroboh meninggalkan cincin pernikahanku sendiri di kamarmu,"

Aku bukanlah aktor utama dalam pernikahan ini.

Aku bergumam mengiyakan ucapan kakakku. Kini mata hitamku berpindah pada gadis yang tidak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi akan berstatus sebagai kakak iparku.

Sakura,gadis itu tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Jaga sahabatku kak. Jangan sampai membuat gadis cengeng ini menangis," ujarku pada kakakku satu-satunya ini kemudian bergerak mundur meninggalkan mereka berdua yang akan segera mengucapkan janji suci.

Aku terus bergerak mundur sampai benar-benar keluar dari gereja ini.

Pintu gereja tertutup menyisakan diriku seorang diri berdiri di depannya. Kenanganku kembali melayang saat bersama dirimu. Tawamu,senyummu,bahkan tangismu.

Aku menunduk dalam.

Keteguhanku runtuh begitu saja.

Cairan yang sangat ku benci ini kini mengalir dari mataku.

Bukankah aku sudah meyakinkah diriku bahwa kita akan bahagia—

—bahagia dengan kehidupan masing-masing.

Karena hari ini…

Ya hari ini..

Hari ini adalah awal..

Awal untuk hidup barumu..

Juga..

Awal untukku melupakanmu..

.

.

**Owari.**

**Author :**

Ini mungkin fanfic terakhir saya untuk tahun ini atau bahkan bulan-bulan ke depannya^^

Saya tahu masih ada dua fanfiction yang seharusnya saya lanjutkan . hanya saja waktu saya sangat tersita untuk belajar . Jadi, saya mungkin akan sangat kesulitan untuk melanjutkan **Marriage Contract **atau **Flower Boys**-nya. Tetapi saya akan berusaha jika ada waktu luang untuk melanjutkan chaoter berikutnya. Doakan saya ada kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kedua FF itu ya :3

Semoga liburan semester nanti ,saya tidak disibukan dengan pelajaran tambahan kekekek xD

Dan..

REWIEW ,Tolong )


End file.
